


my baby’s sweet as can be (gives me toothache just from kissin’ me)

by miraclesinapril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclesinapril/pseuds/miraclesinapril
Summary: When Jongin's friends plant it in his head that his awful kissing may or may not have contributed to him getting dumped, there is no shaking the notion. So he does the best and most logical thing anyone could do: ask his best friend to teach him how to do it properly.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 43
Kudos: 266





	my baby’s sweet as can be (gives me toothache just from kissin’ me)

**Author's Note:**

> you know who people worship? god. you know who has never failed me? hozier. do with that what you will (that is to say, the title is from 'work song' by hozier, bless)
> 
> inspired by an awesome prompt from chankaipromptbot found: [here](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/857309988829577216?s=20)
> 
> this was meant to be posted for jongin's bearday but college was like, no you didn't. thank you to everyone who voted on the poll! i started and abandoned this three different times but when i wrote baek's first line it all came together so my deepest gratitude to byun baekhyun for being the best person alive, my muse and hero. also, it's jack and i's birthdays so happy birthday to us, here goes another year of being powerful aries, and happy belated birthday to nini, loml. i hope you all enjoy this small thing ♡

In retrospect, Jongin should have seen it coming. He was seeing his lecturers more often than Minjoon and the little time they did spend together Minjoon had more important things on his phone than paying attention to Jongin. When Jongin invited him to outings with his friends there was a headache Minjoon was always nursing and when Jongin suggested a date instead Minjoon had to take shifts on that exact day at, that exact time. Of course, later Jongin found out there were no shifts, actually, and Minjoon had quit his job three months ago. The breakup had come via text and two days later Jongin is still more perplexed than heartbroken because nothing really makes sense.

Admittedly he and Minjoon did not run in the same circles nor did they have a programme in common. But they met at a Halloween houseparty and spent the entire night talking. They started dating mid-winter and it had been so lovely, like spring had come early with its afternoon sun. Minjoon was sweet, funny, dependable and well-loved on campus. Jongin dragged his friends to every single football game Minjoon had and waited for him after every match. There was always an after-party or small get together with the team because Minjoon’s team was stellar and so: free beer and pizza, pacifying enough for his friends despite their constant grumbling at the start. Minjoon introduced him proudly to all his friends, picked up him after late dance practices and brought a small village to cheer him on at showcases. 

They went out on dates a couple of times in the week and when it was a particularly busy week they spent the evening in together with food and movies, a lot of the times their friends crashed their home dates but it was fine with them both. As far as Jongin knew, his friends got along with Minjoon and liked him well enough,though Chanyeol did take a while longer than his other friends to come around. But that was Chanyeol, Jongin’s self-appointed worrywart. Admittedly, Jongin was always getting himself hurt, whether it was giving himself three paper cuts in the same day or forgetting his keys and student card at the library and having to wait outside their building in the cold until Chanyeol got home or not registering when someone was mocking him and thinking they were being sincere like he thought. Eventually, Chanyeol had seen how much Jongin liked Minjoon and was serious about him and he’d come around. And that was that.

So it’s really strange for all his friends to be making fun of Minjoon and their now-over relationship like this.

> **Jongdae** :
> 
> JONGIN IS FREE?
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> HE IS FREED THE EVIL HAS BEEN SLAIN
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> in honour of this great news Jun hyung should throw a party
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> ?????
> 
> why me????
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> don’t be stingy now
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> ...
> 
> **Jongdae** :
> 
> I think he means you’re the only one with a big enough place
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> come on now
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> we literally live in the same apartment
> 
> **Jongin** :
> 
> pause
> 
> what do you guys mean “he’s freed”
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> oh sweetie
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> now you can truly be happy :)
> 
> **Jongdae** :
> 
> if murder was legal…
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> don’t make me gag. YOU??
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> hyung you’re so nice you can’t even make proper threats
> 
> **Jongdae** :
> 
> hey :(
> 
> **Jongin** :
> 
> what’s going on?
> 
> can someone PLEASE TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON?
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> we’re having a partyyyy!!
> 
> and oh yeah, we never liked your boyfriend
> 
> thought you knew
> 
> **Jongin** :
> 
> I’m so confused. You were always so nice?? to him??
> 
> **Jongdae** :
> 
> he put barbecue sauce in Minjoon’s beer and told him it was his grandmother’s
> 
> special brew made with grandmotherly love so Minj would feel bad about
> 
> opting out of drinking it
> 
> that Baekhyun?
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> he gave him used towels from the gym after games and told him it felt wet
> 
> to him because he was already sweating so much
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> that was so good
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> truly impressive

Jongin stares at the screen, unable to close his mouth.

> **Jongin** :
> 
> is this true hyung?
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> would it be gloating if i said yes?
> 
> **Jongin** :
> 
> but WHY on earth????
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> he broke up with you via text and you still can’t see it?
> 
> baby we need to meet in person so we can help you smell the coffee
> 
> it’s gonna be one long night
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> hey
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> you know him
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> everybody is Mary Poppins to him
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> do you mean mother teresa??
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> was there anything good about that fool tho? jongin is just uniquely blind
> 
> **Jongin** :
> 
> I’m right here
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> good for you
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> tbh I can see why Jongin liked him. But they just weren’t very compatible
> 
> they’re on different levels of maturity.
> 
> I thought that was obvious a long time ago
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> I knew it wouldn’t last because nini kisses like a puppy
> 
> which is fine
> 
> kinda
> 
> but I hated the faces that asshole would make after
> 
> tbh I don’t think I’ve done enough
> 
> does anyone want to go back to the drawing board with me
> 
> **Jongdae** :
> 
> NO
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> NO
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> No
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> I have some ideas
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> I have your parents’ numbers
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> hyung you suck so much i didn’t even think it was possible
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> And yet. you crawl into his bed every night. Next
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> damn
> 
> hyung you have got to stop ending people’s lives
> 
> r u ok sehunnie
> 
> **Jongin** :
> 
> I’m sitting here so lost rn
> 
> and I don’t kiss like a puppy
> 
> …do I?
> 
> **Jongdae** :
> 
> oh jonginnie
> 
> don’t mind them it’s not that bad
> 
> **Jongin** :
> 
> BUT IT’S BAD?
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> you just need time and practice You’ll be fine
> 
> why didn’t you guys say anything
> 
> you know, like before I made a fool of myself and ended up dumped?
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> we enjoyed it
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> two minutes ago: “but I hated the faces that asshole would make after”
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> you have a lot of nerve using my words against me Kim Minseok. a lot of nerve
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> why is chanyeol so quiet
> 
> didn’t he hate whatshisface the most
> 
> **Jongin** :
> 
> ???
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> he’s working
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> are you sure about that sehunnie
> 
> remember that time he stopped me from making pin cushions out of
> 
> all of that jerk’s footballs
> 
> his room was so creepy
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> you weren’t even meant to be up there
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> I had to know what kind of person puts their left sock on first
> 
> [Crickets]
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> oh come on he had a shelf in his fridge reserved for pickle juice.
> 
> WITHOUT THE PICKLES. JUST PICKLE JUICE.
> 
> you’re telling me you didn’t get weird vibes?
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> pickle juice IS kind of nice
> 
> **Jongdae** :
> 
> yeah
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> it is
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> you are all so horribly weird
> 
> anyway loverboy we are coming over later
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> with food
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> I never said that
> 
> **Jongdae** :
> 
> we’ll make dinner
> 
> so just try and get some rest for now
> 
> don’t think too hard about anything
> 
> put on Annabelle or something
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> yeah we will avenge you don’t worry
> 
> **Minseok** :
> 
> nobody said that
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> I just said it
> 
> **Kyungsoo** :
> 
> You were always too good for him.
> 
> **Baekhyun** :
> 
> IT SPEAKS
> 
> THE ORACLE SPEAKS
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> wow
> 
> **Jongdae** :
> 
> amazing
> 
> **Junmyeon** :
> 
> unbelievable
> 
> **Sehun** :
> 
> welcome to the conversation hyung
> 
> **Jongin** :
> 
> thanks soo hyung :)

Jongin tosses his phone to the carpet and falls back on his bed. Who knew his friends felt so strongly about his ex? And why does he feel so numb? Will the pain come later? He’d taken the past few days numbly processing, only breaking the news to Chanyeol since they lived together and Jongin doesn’t like keeping things from him. Had the break up left him emotionally broken or something?

Maybe he really should put on a movie and stop thinking about it while he waits for his friends to arrive and distract him in person. But does he really kiss like a puppy? Does he not kiss decently? Minjoon said he wasn’t keen on makeouts and he wanted to take things slow, like Jongin did. Was his ex really so awful as not to even inform him he was kissing badly? Should he text him and ask?

No. That would be too weird. Right?

Jongin’s head is starting to hurt.

He hears a rustle come from the hall, a second later the door cracks open and Chanyeol appears in the doorway.

“Hey,” Jongin sits up, brightening, “shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Got off early.” Chanyeol shrugs off his jacket as he approaches the bed and collapses where Jongin was previously sprawled. He smells of marinara and garlic sauce and seven hours of food aromas fused together. Jongin wishes he could say it was off-putting but Chanyeol could probably smell like roadkill and Jongin would want to be cuddled by him. Er. Maybe not roadkill _but._

“How are you holding up?” He reaches for Jongin and Jongin goes, head pillowed on Chanyeol’s shoulder. The minute Chanyeol’s fingers sink into his hair and scratch his scalp his bones let out a sigh and he can’t help but shuffle closer into Chanyeol’s side.

“Everyone’s coming over later, they said they’ll make dinner. Maybe we can go out after. I think I need to get drunk.”

“Haha,” Chanyeol says dryly, “very funny. Now I asked how _you_ are, not what everyone’s going to be doing.”

Jongin is quiet for a moment. There are other things on his mind but mainly… it’s just… was it because of that that Minjoon broke up with him? What was the real reason? _Hey Jongin, it’s been nice but I don’t like you like that anymore so let’s call it quits, okay? See you around_ and not picking up Jongin’s calls or answering his distressed texts didn’t clarify a whole lot.

“Do I kiss like a puppy?” he blurts out, small hurt seeping into his voice.

Chanyeol goes very still before taking his time sitting up. Jongin stares at the ceiling.

“Why… what?”

“Tell me the truth, hyung. Did I get dumped because I’m a bad kisser?”

Chanyeol squirms and Jongin realizes he’s glaring.

“Sorry,” he looks away, “I just…”

“I— I don’t know? I…”

Jongin has rarely seen Chanyeol so conflicted, borderline uncomfortable and he wants to take it back and move on. He will confront Minjoon if he has to. Maybe Baekhyun holds some enlightenment, he seemed to have a lot to say. A tiny part of him wishes Baekhyun had voiced his concerns because Jongin has always trusted his judgment.

“Never m—“

“I’ve never kissed you? So I can’t say for certain that it’s bad? But… from a bystander point of view, it looks… ah- a bit… a bit awkward.”Chanyeol concludes, an apologetic crease sitting between his brows.

“Oh…”

“But that’s probably not the reason,” Chanyeol rushes, “you don’t break up with people for that because it’s something you can easily improve with practice. He’s just an asshole.” Chanyeol scowls fiercely and it takes Jongin by surprise. How had he missed this? Sehun had a point.

Jongin takes a deep breath and lets it out. “Did you really hate him? The hyungs said…”

“Well,” Chanyeol lies down again and Jongin returns his head to the cradle of his shoulder. “Hate is too strong? He didn’t occupy that big a place in my mind but I was worried for you. Because what I heard about him and how he acted around you were quite different? And I know it’s not good to judge someone from what others say but I’ve seen first hand some of the shittier sides of him and I didn’t want you to eventually meet them. There’s only so long a chameleon can blend in. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Jongin sighs, “a lot of sense. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.”

“It’s okay, you know what they say.”

“Love is blind?”

“Pfft no,” he flicks Jongin’s forehead, “Park Chanyeol is always right and you should listen to him more.”

“Ouch!”

He sits up quickly and throttles Chanyeol, which Chanyeol easily deflects and somehow Jongin is on his back and staring at an annoyingly amused mug and no power to move as he’s pinned down.

“Is this how the Almighty Chanyeol uses his power? To suppress the innocent?”

“Oho! Did you or did you not try to strangle me two seconds ago? This is due process.”

“This is not,” Jongin tries to buckle up like a fish, “a courtroom!”

Unfortunately Jongin just finds himself more restrained, pinned down by both shoulders as Chanyeol’s irritating grin gets more irritating but way closer to his face.

“My word is law no matter where.” 

“I am no longer a participant in this delusion.” Jongin goes flax and closes his eyes. “I am dead.”

A sputter and some laughter later his body is freed and a fond hand strokes his hair and Chanyeol collapses back next to him.

“Since we apparently have dinner covered—“

“—teach me how to kiss,”

He still has his eyes closed but the silence starts big and swells. It’s Jongin’s turn to squirm. But he doesn’t regret asking. It makes an immense amount of sense, in his head anyway.

“Jongin.” Chanyeol says finally, sitting up. He sounds like he’s preparing for a long-winded rejection so Jongin sits up faster and launches into his appeal.

“You’re experienced, right hyung? It’s not like this is the last time I will date a person and what if my terrible kissing skills puts them off again? At the least, can I make it so my kissing is not a factor that weighs in on my cons? Who else could I do this with? Would it better to try with strangers at parties or clubs or random people I meet? I don’t want to do that. Please, hyung. I trust you.” _The most_ is not said but it hangs in the silence that follows. _Like nobody else._

Chanyeol stares at Jongin as if he can purge the idea from his head through the sheer force of foregoing blinking. It’s a little eerie, Jongin will give him that. If he were a little less comfortable with Chanyeol, the silence might have broken him and made him hastily take it back to dispel this awkward stretch but he knows he just has to hold out a little longer, like always. Chanyeol’s just concerned for him and it’s not something Jongin can fault him for but he does know how to beat him at this game.

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, resigned but not too upset, “okay,” he runs a hand through his hair, rolls his shoulders and finally looks back to Jongin.

“Come here,” His voice is clear and deep, and the glint in his eyes has turned from reluctant to decided and firm. Jongin allows himself to be manoeuvred into his lap. He wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and places his hands on his shoulders.

“Do I always have to be in their lap?”

“No,” Chanyeol says and something in it is stiff, “I just want you to be comfortable.” He cups Jongin’s nap, massages the spot in circles. Jongin’s body settles against Chanyeol’s like honey taking mould.

 _“Are_ you comfortable?”

Jongin nods.

“And you know we can stop any time you want?”

Another nod.

“You really want to do this?”

_“Hyung.”_

“Shh, fine. Kiss me how you normally kiss.”

“But—“

“I’ll know better where you’re going wrong.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Jongin wasn’t nervous until now. It’s Chanyeol, there has never been a reason to feel uneasy or anxious or anything like that around him. And it’s not being laughed at for being terrible that he fears, because even if Chanyeol laughs it won’t be out of ridicule. It’s just… his heart is racing and admittedly he never noticed how pretty his hyung’s lips are. Plump and slightly rough, soft pink. It’s strange to feel like this. To _want_ to kiss Chanyeol.

“Jonginnie?” Chanyeol says in concern as the seconds stretch on. “It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind.”

But Jongin hasn’t, so he steels himself and touches his lips to Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol responds to his strokes with pliancy, letting him lead and take the kiss where he wants.

“Ah,” Chanyeol gently pulls away after a while. He uses his sleeve to wipe away the wetness around his mouth and chin as well as Jongin’s. “On the bright side, you have enthusiasm going for you.”

_“Hyung.”_

“I’m not saying a sloppy makeout is bad. It can be really hot. But we’re going to teach you a little control and technique. Just feel what I do for now, then we’ll give you a chance to try it out. Sound good?”

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol starts with small kisses, brief and soft, and each one unloosens another knot in Jongin’s body. The kisses get longer, with more pressure, and then Chanyeol’s tongue is brushing the seams of Jongin’s lips, requesting softly.

Jongin opens his mouth, lets Chanyeol’s tongue stroke his faintly before retreating and reverting back to the flurry of small kisses. He alternates between long and short kisses, tongue and no tongue and the effect floats Jongin’s conscious on a weightless cloud. He likes it so much it’s dizzying.

He can’t hold back any longer, so he starts to reciprocate, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and tries to match his strokes to what Chanyeol was doing.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss to caution, “Easy,” before grasping Jongin’s chin and reclaiming his lips. Jongin heeds his advice, brushes his tongue in Chanyeol’s mouth like he’s savouring strawberry Pop Rocks fizzing in his mouth. 

“Mm,” Chanyeol says with a smile against Jongin’s lips, squeezing his hips, “good, good, like that.”

The approval bursts a bubble of happiness in Jongin’s chest and makes his head feel lighter. His hands trail from Chanyeol’s neck to his face, cradle his jaws to control the kiss better and the following hum of approval send shockwaves through his body again. He leans into Chanyeol, into the feeling and a moan falls from his mouth and into Chanyeol’s.

Before his focus can be inundated with embarrassment, Chanyeol lets out a deep groan and pushes Jongin closer and Jongin feels like he could do this forever. When he tilts his head Chanyeol defies the angle to chase his mouth, when he feels the need to draw air Chanyeol strokes the roof of his mouth and makes a pleased hum and Jongin forgets about breathing.

Time loses shape until the seconds are defined by how many stars Jongin sees behind his eyelids, how fast the blood is moving in his bloodstream and how many times he can get Chanyeol to make sounds he’s never heard him make.

When Jongin’s fingers curl in Chanyeol’s hair and accidentally _pull_ as his toes curl at Chanyeol’s back, Chanyeol makes a guttural sound and pushes Jongin to his back, covering him with his body without breaking the connection of their lips. He cups Jongin’s face but soon his fingers trail down to clutch the collar of Jongin’s sweater, other hand framed above Jongin’s left shoulder and effectively pinning him down.

Jongin had no plans of leaving anyway. This time when he gives a slight yank to strands bunched between his fingers, it’s not an accident and the choked gasp Chanyeol makes would alarm Jongin if Chanyeol didn’t moan Jongin’s name like a heavy dose of bliss had been directly injected into him.

Jongin doesn’t remember ever feeling so ignited just from kissing boyfriends in the past. Chanyeol must be an exceptional kisser. Not that Jongin did not expect him to be great, Chanyeol has always been exceptional at anything he set his mind to, but this feels criminally transcendent. He was not aware it was possible to be so alive with pleasure that it actually felt like being submerged a hundred feet deep.

When Jongin’s finally catching his breath, Chanyeol lays kisses to his throat and jaw and drags his lips over his collarbones. He doesn’t go lower, though Jongin has the inkling he wouldn’t mind at all if Chanyeol did. The second before their lips meet again Jongin catches a glimpse of Chanyeol’s wildly disheveled state, the way his hair is a wayward nest, his lips achingly plump and his eyes blown so big there’s barely brown to see and Jongin’s heart kicks. _Shit._

He goes under again.

The current changes from torrent to calm tide and Jongin doesn’t know how long they kiss slowly like that, with Chanyeol holding him like he’s made of water that will slip through his fingers any moment, but there’s a new depth to it that brings Jongin’s heart to his throat and makes his nails dig into Chanyeol’s waist.

When they finally break apart, Chanyeol’s cheeks are flushed, a rare occurrence that comforts Jongin in the sudden bashfulness that overcomes him.

“Wow.” Chanyeol says coarsely. “Was that… was that okay?” And Jongin would laugh because doesn’t Jongin being all over him ten seconds ago prove it’s more than okay? But Jongin understands, feels the shift, the way it feels like they’ve shred a line and left it in the dust and how this bridge might crumble beneath them.

He twirls his fingers around the strings of Chanyeol’s hoodie and clears his throat. “I- I think I like kissing you, hyung.”

“Yeah?” The silent sigh that deflates from Chanyeol’s chest is almost audible.

“Yeah,” Jongin says, “a lot.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol says, looking shy for the first time Jongin has seen, “obviously,” he adds, brushing his thumb over Jongin’s well kissed bottom lip and sounding more like himself.

They share a nervous laugh and suddenly the uncertainty is gone, the ground is steady at their feet again.

Chanyeol lies down and rests Jongin’s head on his chest, resuming stroking his hair like before, “I think you just needed some guidance, which is evidence you haven’t met a good kisser before me.”

“So humble.”

“Do you disagree?”

“No,” Jongin concedes but reaches up blindly to wipe the smirk off Chanyeol’s face that he knows is there.

“Good,” he swats away Jongin, “but how do you really feel? It doesn’t haven’t to be anything you don’t want it to be, you know?”

“Hmm.” Jongin searches for the words and Chanyeol lets him find them. “I… I feel guilty? I feel guilty because I don’t feel guilty about liking what we just did, even though it’s only been… like two days.”

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says sternly, but not unkindly, “that person did not have the decency to end things with you in person. He does not deserve any consideration. Unless you have some feelings left, then that’s different…”

“No,” Jongin shakes his head and tries to meet Chanyeol’s eyes from his position. “Really, I feel numb? Like it’s not a big deal? I keep waiting for the pain to come but… it isn’t? It’s weird.”

“I’m glad it doesn’t hurt.”

Jongin slips a leg between Chanyeol’s and looks up.

“So this…”

“As I said, it doesn’t have to be anything.” He squeezes Jongin’s shoulder in reassurance.

“But I liked it.” Jongin whispers. “And I think I want to do it again.”

Chanyeol chuckles and smiles winsomely, “Then you can do it again. Anytime you want. How about we take it like that?”

“Sounds good.” Jongin reaches up to enact their agreement and just as their lips are about to touch, the door bursts open.

“Well, I’ll be damned!”

They jump apart but it’s too late, a gleeful Byun Baekhyun is at the doorway, threatening them with a grin the size of a continent. “That took forever!”

Jongin has never cursed a past action so vehemently but what an awful moment it was when he and Chanyeol told their friends about the spare key buried in the spider plant pot outside their door. 

Jongdae bends his neck around the door and Jongin sighs in relief.

“Don’t you think you’re going fast? You were practically devouring each other when we arrived.”

Jongin has never felt so betrayed.

“I recorded some, wanna see?” Sehun walks in and perches himself on the bed.

Jongin wants to dive under the bed. Chanyeol looks like he shares Jongin’s sentiment. And that makes it all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> so if this was longer chankai would get addicted to making out with each other, they kiss in the morning and after they get ready for the day and when they're parting for class and at lunch and find empty hallways with camera blindspots and behind the bleachers in the gym and at the bike racks and at the bus stop and on the rooftop of the engineering building (best view on campus) and just. whenever and wherever they get the chance. until the exos start to wonder if they need to stage an intervention but god they watched these two idiots secretly be in love with each other even when they were seeing other people so no, they won't! 
> 
> the worst part is that they blush like schoolkids after each heated session and they take forever to progress to the next stage and they're both fine with that. jongin is obsessed with chanyeol's praise and approval at how good a kisser he's become and chanyeol tries to keep his long-hidden feelings in check but it's becoming impossible bc jongin is more unreserved than he's ever been with his affection bc he's realized oh shit, it's you, it's you, it's always been you, chanyeol hyung <3 (sue me!). they're sickening in love throughout college and everyone secretly knows they're THAT couple and wish they had what chankai has! 
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope you're all keeping well in these times. ♡ 
> 
> as usual, you can stop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/miraclesnapril) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/miraclesnapril) for a chat!


End file.
